Backshell assemblies provide a transition between a cable and an electrical connector. Strain relief backshell assemblies in particular provide a clamping force on the wire bundle of the cable to prevent damage to the termination of the wires at the electrical connector. Various configurations of the backshell assemblies are known. For example, 0°, 45° and 90° configurations of backshell assemblies are known in which the configurations are defined by the angle between the cable and the backshell assembly. Conventional backshells are typically available in both EMI and Non-EMI versions. EMI backshells provide termination of cable shielding braid through a series of components to complete a conductive path from individual wire shielding to the electrical connector. The conductive interface between the backshell assembly and the electrical connector is typically the accessory locating teeth.
The various configurations of conventional backshell assemblies are often separately manufactured. That requires separate tooling for each configuration, thereby increasing costs of the assemblies. Also, unless a user can accurately predict the number and types of configurations of the backshell assemblies needed, any field changes would require the user to purchase additional backshell assemblies.